Blair Tanaka
''"Oh ..Come on, live a little..... I mean, while you can." -Blair Tanaka'' First Name Blair Last Name Tanaka 'IMVU Name' Beckles 'Nicknames' N/A 'Age' 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 122lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behavior/Personality' *Sadistic *Blunt (She likes to express her opinions.) *Annoyed easily by trivial things. *Confident (A narcissist in denial.) *Scandelous *Mischevious *Sarcastic *Clever *Tease *Playful tumblr_n48uluGbrf1sozv4xo4_250.gif tumblr_n6gvciIkKm1sfyp69o1_500.png tumblr_niudwxmADu1so1avao3_400.gif tumblr_nkc146t2A11u1bxt2o1_500.gif tumblr_ndx3ha9uKn1tit2vuo1_500.jpg Appearance She has long pink hair with ringlets and gold eyes. She is small girl with a tiny frame and a fairly toned curvy body. She has small pink lips and a cute button nose to go along with her face. Not to mention this pink haired beauty looks so sweet until she flashes her bright wide devious grin. tumblr_n6q5icRXoe1r8uyogo1_500.png tumblr_n6e7bmZ1ux1qbb4ago4_1280.png tumblr_n6xdj6znpg1sr1jtyo3_250.gif tumblr_n71medsCre1r7cj5no1_500.png tumblr_ndtak0i6Zt1sr1jtyo1_r3_500.png tumblr_n7g8w6fXSB1rpn9eno2_500.gif tumblr_n7psox03aX1smbzl2o4_250.gif Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. ( "Who even listen's to these?" -Blair ) 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. tumblr_n5bleenEq11sk6x9qo1_500.png 'Clan & Rank' tumblr_niudwxmADu1so1avao10_400.gif High School Grade Senior 'What district do you live in?' N/A tumblr_n3u88qL7NF1qd1q2so1_500.gif tumblr_niudwxmADu1so1avao7_400.gif 'Relationship' None. tumblr_n3m4p0k10a1s9irceo1_500.png 'Fighting Style' tumblr_nn4f71L8C31tzj388o2_500.gif tumblr_n6awwl4kmF1tu0yyxo3_1280.gif tumblr_n6di5kXG4D1sqvts7o2_500.gif tumblr_n7sse7JCma1sb934vo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n601iphzqX1sf5ry0o1_500.gif tumblr_n600dqBrrI1sf5ry0o1_500.gif tumblr_n627gb1jGy1rx1dfqo1_500.gif tumblr_nkc14pkv5Q1u1bxt2o1_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' *Brass Knuckles *Knives *Thin Wire (To choke people out.) *Guns tumblr_n43i40lw571r0u2gco4_400.gif tumblr_n6dfzzA0tI1s4176io2_r1_500.gif tumblr_n6d0j8Xtqu1rpn9eno2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ney1ypdZOI1tlo3y1o3_250.gif 'Allies/Enemies' None... anymore. PicMonkey Collagekk.jpg|"I promise.." tumblr_n9oybevP2M1r1wqv4o1_500.png tumblr_noyez01V8K1u9vncqo8_r2_1280.gif tumblr_n5og7iAHq91qh1wkpo2_1280.png 'Background' Blair grew up with her father David and her big sister Sabrina. When she was litte all she did was look up to her beautiful big sister and her father's indepence. Her father always left so late at night and was barley ever home, she never understood why but she was happy with her lifestyle, her rich lifestyle that is. She was in a family of Assassins, of course that comes with pros and cons. The pros? They were rich and lived in a huge mansion. The cons? It's a VERY risky job. One mistake and you'll lose everything. ''Soon enough as Blair got older she found out more about what her father did, "So daddy kills people for money?" Blair blurted out during dinner one night. The maid stood there in shock, both her father and Sabrina looked at each other. "I guess you can uh.. say it like that." The maid was surprised as well as this 4 year old girl didn't seem bothered by that fact, she only smiled and continued to eat. Growing up her father had to somehow keep his daughters safe, he would hire them bodyguards but that's not to be trusted so who more could be trusted than themselves? Of course Blair was too young to know all his techniques so he taught Sabrina everything he knew. Blair always was jealous of her sister since her father taught Sabrina everything he knew first. Since she was older he figured it'd be best if she needed to be there for Blair and herself. Although Blair didn't want to be protected. She wanted to know all they knew and grow up just like her deceased mother whom she never truly met, but Sabrina scolded her. "Trust me Blair, you don't want to be involved in all this non-sense! Come on let's go hang out in my room." She'd take her sister and bring her to her room whenever 'important' people came over. Finally Blair was fed up one night. "Stop babying me ok! I know what's going on. Daddy is making a deal and I want to be able to help. I know I can." She argued folding her arms. Sabrina would shake her head and ruffle her hair. "It's more than you think." Blair just stood up and left the room ignoring Sabrina. She got up quickly and chased after her. "H-Hey Blair wait!--" When Sabrina walked outside of her room she saw Blair standing there with her hands covering her mouth. Her bright yellow eyes widened. Sabrina looked to see the men that were making a deal with her father holding a gun to his head. Before the man blew the trigger Blair took a bobby pin from her hair and threw it straight into the man's eye. He dropped his gun on his foot and yelled loudly. Her father was in utter shock but Sabrina quickly tied the man up. When her father snapped out of it he stood there in shock. "Blair... how did you?--" Blair looked up at him with a big smile. "See! I know what I'm doing." He shook his head and laughed. "You're just like your mother you know that? Someone tells you one thing but you do what you want, and it somehow always works out." She giggled and Sabrina smiled as well. "She even looks like her." Blair never met her mother but Sabrina did when she was 2 years old. All she remembered was her gorgeous smile and golden eyes that Blair seemed to share with her. Finally after a few months her father decided to train them both. He realized he was definitely in more danger than he thought. They didn't go on missions like he did. He refused to let them go, but with his luck they stuck together like glue. They refused to leave each other's side. Even in school. "Sabrina you won't ever leave me alone right?" Blair asked as she held her sisters hand tightly. "Not ever. Even if I was held against my will." Blaired smiled really big. "Do you promise?" Sabrina looked down at her sister a bit worried but she smiled back. "I promise." So he didn't need to worry about that... but what he did need to worry about was how they were going to be on their own... The girls came home from school late but when they got home they saw blood all over the walls of the mansion. Their maid was curled up in a corner crying and hung up on their chandelier was their father, hung by his neck, in his own blood written on his walls was "Who's next?" Blair's heart dropped. "D-Daddy..?" Sabrina looked at her and just hugged her tightly trying to keep her from looking at the mess. "We need to move..." Sabrina said softly as Blair bawled her eyes out. "Now we're all alone.." She sniffled, Sabrina sighed softly. "No, we have each other." She said wiping her tears, Blair smiled painfully and wiped Sabrina's tear as well. "I love you.." Sabrina stood up and held her hand. "I love you." Sabrina was now 20 years old and Blair was 18. They moved away from all that noise and all that mess, but Sabrina followed in her father's footsteps. They had no other choice it was all they knew anyways and if they ended the bussiness now they're cause even more trouble with the 'boss'. She finished most of the missions he had, but since Blair refused to leave her side Sabrina had no choice but to bring her along as backup. Blair didn't like the idea of this.. but Sabrina tried to convince her, she had no choice. "But Sabrina what if we end up like Papa? Can't we just go incognito and like... change our names and everything?" Sabrina would smile and ruffle her hair. "We'll never split up. Don't worry I'll always be here for you. Everything will be ok. I promise!" Blair believed her. Everything went well for a few months until the men found them. While Sabrina and Blair were doing their homework the big brawley men barged through the door and grabbed Sabrina by her hair, one picked up Blair and threw her against the wall. Blair's vision was blurred but all she saw was her sister being taken away. "N-NO! Stop IT! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT! PLEASE!" She pleaded trying to get up but she stumbled trying to follow them. She fought through the pain as she saw her sister was knocked out while she was being dragged out the door. "YOU PROMISED IT WOULD BE OK! Y-YOU FUCKING LIAR!!!" She screamed when she finally fell forward from her head throbbing. They slammed the door behind them. When Blair woke up she had bruises all over, she could barley get up. Probably had some broken bones but she didn't care. "S-Sabrina? Where.. are you? Please.. oh god don't leave me here alone.." She got up finally limping out the door, then paused, she fell to her knees in shock. There hung her sister nailed to the wall and of course under her dead body was a pile of vomit, probably hers. "S-SHIT!!!.. SHIT SHIT SHIT. GOD DAMN, this... you... promised.. you promised me..." From her body scars you could tell she was tortured and they left her there to bleed out. Blair bit her bottom lip and looked away. She looked back and noticed a letter attatched to her hip. She peeled it off and opened the letter. "One more to go." She ripped up the letter and screamed. "FUCK!" She fell to her knees again and cried her eyes out. She looked up at her sister. "I fucking knew this was a bad idea... god dammnit." She stared at her sisters deadpan eyes. "You look just like Papa.." She sighed deeply. "Don't worry Sab, I forgive you..." She wiped a bloody tear from Sabrina's eyes. "I'll get revenge..." She sniffled wiping her tears. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wiped some of her makeup off. "I promise." Blair continued to follow her family's footsteps but she worked for no one but small company's so she didn't get too deep like her family did. She was smart, she knew her way around things. She didn't fuck up, because when she keeps a promise, nothing will get in her way. 'PeakHuman System' #Peak Human Combat #Peak Human Longevity 'Roleplay Selection' tumblr_n87f77sKgM1s1um41o6_1280.png 'APPROVED''' Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC